The field of organogenesis unites clinical, basic science and applied researchers with a common goal: To understand the basic mechanisms by which organs and tissues are formed and maintained, and to use this knowledge to create long lasting artificial organs, stem cell therapies or organ transplantation systems that will correct genetic and acquired diseases. As such, the field of organogenesis requires an interdisciplinary approach in which information and ideas can be readily shared among scientists with a broad range of backgrounds and expertise. This facile exchange will speed the rate at which important findings in basic research are translated therapeutic advances while simultaneously fostering constant improvements in the available in vitro models for the study of organ development, function and disease. Through the Center for Organogenesis, the University of Michigan is actively coalescing strengths in the area of organogenesis. The Organogenesis Training Program described in this application is an outgrowth of those efforts and is designed to meet two objectives: a) to provide trainees with intellectual and technical training in the field of organogenesis and b) to encourage and enhance the ability of trainees to cross interdisciplinary boundaries within this field. The first objective is accomplished by requiring all trainees to participate in several specific training activities, including formal courses in Organogenesis, a Monthly Seminar Series, a Monthly Trainee Meeting and the Organogenesis Students and Fellows Association (OSFA). The "Organogenesis of Complex Tissues" course, which is centered on three specific organs per term, is structured to expose students to information, techniques and schools of thought that comprise the field of organogenesis as defined above. OSFA is an already active group sponsored by the Center for Organogenesis and is composed of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows who are involved or are interested in organogenesis research. To meet the second objective of the training program, a two mentor training structure is required of all trainees. The primary mentor will be one of the 32 investigators listed in this application. A secondary mentor will be chosen by the trainee and primary mentor as an investigator who can provide an approach, technique or viewpoint not already available to the trainee. Formal applications for support will be required from all prospective trainees and will be reviewed by an interdisciplinary Operating Committee. This proposal requests support for 6 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees (three with Ph.D. degrees and one with M.D. or M.D,/Ph.D. degrees) per year.